Desperate Insanity
by Melody Yakushi
Summary: A collection of interesting and rather crack-tastic fanfictions derived from roleplay. Fandoms so far can range from Naruto, Bleach, Kuroshitsuji, and later on Hetalia. Expect complete insanity from me and my friends!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. So, this is, like, my first fanfiction.. ever XD No, no it's not, but it is on this site! So, this was written by 5 different anime fangirls overall and it was made out of our sheer insanity in about... maybe a 5-7 hour span? I don't know XD

For reference:

Nikki is herself, Sebastian, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, and for a brief moment Orochimaru.

Katie (me) is herself, Melody Yakushi, Kabuto Yakushi, and the Voice of Reason when it shows up XP

Lauren is herself and Gaara.

Darleen is Grell Sutcliff and Byakuya Kuchiki (and Allen Walker for a moment)

Rain is Hotaka Nakadai. That's pretty much it.

Anyways, prepare for insanity, OOC-ness, small amounts of cussing, yaoi, and Kabuto nearly getting raped... yeah. Oh, and sake bombs.

DISCLAIMER: None of the 5 asylum escapees who wrote this own Naruto, Bleach, Sukisho, Kuroshitsuji, or any real sake bombs. We only own our own characters!

Nikki: SEBBY! HUG!

Sebastian: No.

Nikki: I'll give you my soul...

Sebastian: HUG. -hugs nikki-

Nikki: -hugs back- Demon's and their souls... -rolls eyes-

Sebastian: What? I'm hungry ok?

Nikki: Wait, since I offered my soul.. OH COOL SEBBY'S MY BUTLER!

Sebastian: -looks at nikki- Oh god, what did I do? O_O

Nikki: -dances-

Sebastian: Must you always do that...?

Nikki: At least I don't rape teenage nuns!

Sebastian: ...touche...

Katie: Do the Caramelldansen 8D

Lauren: o_O

Lauren: CARAMELLDANSEN!

Nikki: -does the carameldancen- SEBBY DO IT TOO!

Katie: -pulls Kabuto into the chatbox- You do the caramelldansen too!

Kabuto: No -_-

Lauren: hehe...oh Gaara-kun! caramelldansen time!

Gaara: oh...no...

Nikki: o.O Sebby, u overdid it

Grell Sutcliff: S-S-SEBBY-CHAN? Sorry

Sebastian: -looks- Grell?

Grell Sutcliff: SEBBY-CHAAAAAAAAN! -Chases-

Sebastian: O_O AHHH! -runs 4 his life-

Grell Sutcliff: SEBBY-CHAN~! D'AWWW! LET'S MAKE MAN BABEHS~!

Sebastian: NO! THAT'S BIOLOGICALLY IMPOSSIBLE! -hides behind lauren- Please save me, little human girl O_O

Grell Sutcliff: Awww! In an anime ANYTHING is possible~ Sebby-chan~ Dun be like that~ 3

Sebastian: and why do you get to post with your first AND last name?

Sebastian Michaelis: HA! THERE!

Lauren: what can i do?

Sebastian Michaelis: Idk just let me hide behind you?

Lauren: sure ok

Grell Sutcliff: SEbby-chan~! -glomp-

Sebastian Michaelis: -screams and runs behind katie-

Grell Sutcliff: MY BABEH! We must make them~!

Sebastian Michaelis: NO! And quite frankly, Grell, you creep me out!

Sebastian Michaelis: -starts beating grell with a metal bat-

Grell Sutcliff: D'awww! Yer just dening it because yer shy~!

Sebastian Michaelis: well I found a new yaoi anime, so I'm gonna go watch it. only 4 episodes tho lol. XD why am I still Sebby? XD

Katie: aww... OMG STUPID FLY STOP BUZZING AROUND ME -swats at air-

Sebastian Michaelis: -screams and hides behind katie-

Grell Sutcliff: -Stops the bat- AWww~! I love you to! PUCKER UP! ^3^ -trys to kiss sebby

Sebastian Michaelis: lol sorry katie. At least you got to see me beat Grell with a bat XD

Sebastian Michaelis: U ALREADY SAID THAT! -hiding behind katie-

Sebastian Michaelis: well i'm of to watch yaoi. call in a bit if ya want grell

Grell Sutcliff: Lol, kk, I'm ganna watch that Sukisho anime for a while.

Katie: so I"m alone? DX

Grell Sutcliff: No no, I'm still chating owo

Sebastian Michaelis: 

Sebastian Michaelis: that poor kid!

Sebastian Michaelis: their selling him DX

Grell Sutcliff: What kid?

Sebastian Michaelis: MOMMY PEOPLE TRAFFICERS O_O

Sebastian Michaelis: the uke on this anime

Sebastian Michaelis: he's being sold o.o

Sebastian Michaelis: awwwwwwwww -feels so bad for him-

Sebastian Michaelis: lol it's so funny i'm all "aww"ing and whineing while I'm sebby XD

Sebastian Michaelis: and I think it's his father who's selling him DX

Grell Sutcliff: LOL!

Grell Sutcliff: and AWWW DX

Sebastian Michaelis: YEAH DX

Sebastian Michaelis: you should watch this one too o-o

Grell Sutcliff: Is nanami in Sukisho a guy or girl? o-o' -having hard time telling-

Melody Yakushi: I get a full name too XP

Sebastian Michaelis: LOL kaite. awww a nice man bought him and is offering to take him to the doctor! -now in love with that man-

Grell Sutcliff: Lol

Sebastian Michaelis: and he called the people trafficer's "those bastards" :D me likey this man

Melody Yakushi: okay then, interesting-sounding anime, lol

Sebastian Michaelis: lol he's mad because the main character doesn't remember him even though they only met once and didn't even get eachother's names XD guess he fell for his bishounin looks.

Melody Yakushi: okay XD

Sebastian Michaelis: lol I don't blame him that guy is WHOA

Melody Yakushi: i see

Sebastian Michaelis: Darly do u see him?

Sebastian Michaelis: lol "overflowing with good will"

Melody Yakushi: so what're we all doing right now? :D i'm staring at pictures of Kabuto... XD what ELSE is new?

Melody Yakushi: -nosebleeds at one picture- o_o that comes so close to showing something I don't need to see at my age... o_o

Grell Sutcliff: Oh, I'm watching Sukisho.

Sebastian Michaelis: AWWW AYASE IS SOOOO ADORABLE!

Grell Sutcliff: ichikawa... Lol 3 So cute XD

Sebastian Michaelis: lol darly. what u don't like Matsuri? o.o

Grell Sutcliff: XD nya ha i like him too XD THEREALL SO CUTE X3

Grell Sutcliff: ... Okie Nagase sorda freaks meh out o-o

Sebastian Michaelis: lol Darly. and OMG THIS IS SO ADORABLEEEEEE

Grell Sutcliff: Hey, Nikki, how many eps are in sukisho?

Sebastian Michaelis: uuuh... i forgot... let me go look

Sebastian Michaelis: 13 lol. the last one is a hot spring filler XD

Sebastian Michaelis: OMG Kyoka and Kauno XD Kyoka: YOU HOMO!/:Kauno: LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, CROSS-DRESSER! XD

Grell Sutcliff: NAo remings meh of kuroyuri so much XD

Sebastian Michaelis: LOL I know right, Darly?

Sebastian Michaelis: and this is sooooo funny XD he's using a "how to train small animals" book to deal with Ayase, and one of his subordinents found it and read it and his little notes and asked his brother "hey.. do rabbits and mice drink achohol these days...?" XD

Melody Yakushi: interesting... XD

Sebastian Michaelis: it's funny XD

Melody Yakushi: sounds like it lol.

Melody Yakushi: y'know since you both have your names as actual characters from a show shouldn't I be Kabuto,not Melody? XP

Sebastian Michaelis: actually we're both from Black Butler so be Ciel Phantomhive or something XD

Melody Yakushi: lol i know nothing about anyone from Kuroshitsuji, lol

Melody Yakushi: do we have to get that specific? XD

Sebastian Michaelis: ok then I'll be someone from bleach

Renji Abarai: I sence... being glomped by darleen in the near future.

Grell Sutcliff: .

Kabuto Yakushi: There, I switched XD

Kabuto Yakushi: yay, now we're all from a different anime XP

Allen Walker: Wheee XD Sory sorry,

Renji Abarai: Darleen I thought u weren't changing? XD

Allen Walker: w'

Grell Sutcliff: I felt left out

Renji Abarai: now you went back XD

Grell Sutcliff: Grell Foreveh~

Renji Abarai: Darleen's being bipolar i guess

Grell Sutcliff: I think I'm starting to have effects of bipolerness. Especially talking to the old nikki for a long time.

Renji Abarai: i'm sorry DX

Grell Sutcliff: Lol, it's fine

Renji Abarai: XD this guy think's Ayase's a girl! XDDDD

Renji Abarai: can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out XD

Renji Abarai: OMG! HE NOTICED SOMETHING AND TOUCHED HIS CROUCH TO SEE IF HE HAD A YA KNOW XDDDDD -laughing so hard- I LOVE THIS GUY!

Renji Abarai: XD "IT'S SMALL BUT IT'S THERE!" XD

Kabuto Yakushi: um... interesting... O.o

Renji Abarai: oh get with the picture Kabuto, it's all about the yaoi now.

Kabuto Yakushi: Well, I know that, but... that was an... interesting-sounding scenario..

Renji Abarai: Indeedly it was.

Renji Abarai: You need to get into a yaoi, Kabuto Yakushi! Why do you think it takes Captain Kuchiki and me so long to do our paperwork?

Kabuto Yakushi: So getting things done in good time is a bad thing, now?

Renji Abarai: If you're having sex, yeah XD

Renji Abarai: aww poor ayase's being raped... again.. o.o

Kabuto Yakushi: Um... that's nice? O.o

Renji Abarai: -watching kabuto get raped by orochimaru- O_O

Kabuto Yakushi: O.o what? I'm getting raped..?

Renji Abarai: apprently XD

Orochimaru: -raping kabuto-

Kabuto Yakushi: When did that happen..?

Renji: umm... just now I guess...

Kabuto Yakushi: ...O_o -dies from confusion-

Renji: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Byakuya Kuchiki: -_- Why?

Renji: Oh, hi captain!

Kabuto Yakushi: -is dead-

Renji: -revives kabuto- So, Captain...

Kabuto Yakushi: -is alive again- ...I'm still so confused as to how that all happened... O.o

Byakuya Kuchiki: Hello Renji.

Renji: -waves- So Captain... -pokes him-

Renji: Ya wanna?

Byakuya Kuchiki: I want to what? ._

Renji: Ya wanna.. ya kno.. -makes PFFFFT noise-

Byakuya Kuchiki: What ever you are trying to say, I am not getting it.

Kabuto Yakushi: -covers Katie's ears- If a 13-year-old being in the room is any reason to keep you from saying anything, go ahead and say it already.

Renji: Captain! -falls over- PFFT! PFFFFFFFFT

Grell Sutcliff: o-o'''

Grell Sutcliff: I think he's having a seizer

Renji: CAPTAIN KUCHIKI DO YOU WANT TO DO IT? DX

Renji Abarai: ...where'd they go?

Renji Abarai: -crickets chirping in background- o.O

Velociraptors: -are extinct-

Renji Abarai: O_O XD WHAT THA? XD

Kabuto Yakushi: Don't ask me...

Renji Abarai: huh... I think I got coldly turned down T_T

Kabuto Yakushi: Ah, don't say that... I'm sure he just has to figure out his feelings, or something like that.

Ichigo Kurosaki: He probably fainted from shock! XD

Renji Abarai: O_O _ HE PROBABLY FAINTED FROM YOUR FACE!

Ichigo Kurosaki: IF IT WAS A FACE THAT MADE HIM FAINT, IT WAS YOURS!

Renji Abarai: OH HELL NO! He sees you, and RUNS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: JUST SHUT UP!

Renji Abarai: FINE! -sulks-

Veloceraptors: -are still extinct-

Fossilized Dino Crap: -being made into watches-

Kabuto Yakushi: ...isn't that nice..?

Renji Abarai: -sulking-

Renji Abarai: -feels rejected-

Kabuto Yakushi: Abarai-san, why not try asking him again..?

Renji Abarai: Alright. Ahem~ -clears throat- Captain Kuchiki... do you want to... do..it?

~~~~~~~~Long silence~~~~~~~~

Renji Abarai: -feels rejected once again-

Renji Abarai: hey ichgo, do ya wanna-

Ichigo Kurosaki: HELL NO

Renji Abarai: GEEZ.. fine. al'ight...

Renji Abarai: heeeeey, Kabuto-

Kabuto Yakushi: ...no.

Renji Abarai: DX

Renji Abarai: Hey, Uryuu~

Uryuu Ishida: -is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep-

Renji Abarai: o_o that's just cold, Ishida...

Beep: 

Renji's Message: I'll do you later, a-hole... HARD

Beep: Thank you, your message has been recorded and will be used against you at the worst time :D This answering machine will self destruct in 10 seconds. Have a nice

day ^_^

Kabuto Yakushi: Some answering machine... O.o

Renji Abarai: Huh... -feels upset and rejected-

Desperate Fangirl: -pops out of nowhere- Hey Renji you wanna-

Renji Abarai: NO

Renji Abarai: I'm GAY

Renji Abarai: -wacks fangirl with fish-

Fangirl: DDDDDDX All the best men in life are either taken, gay, or both! -runs off crying-

Kabuto Yakushi: I'm not taken or gay... ...hey, I'm not good enough? D

Renji Abarai: hehehehe

Renji Abarai: BYAKUYAAAAAA -cries-

Kabuto Yakushi: Calm down, Abarai-san..

Renji Abarai: but but but but but CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!

-door slams open-

Hotaka Nakadai: Heyyyyyy guyss!

Kabuto Yakushi: ...oh... it's you...

Hotaka Nakadai: Haha yepp! What about it? *Smiling a huge grin*

Kabuto Yakushi: -prepares to be annoyed by Hotaka-

Renji Abarai: Um.. yo.

Hotaka Nakadai: You guys seem so.. so... I don't know how to describe it..

Renji Abarai: Um... who knows. I'm Renji Abarai!

Hotaka Nakadai: I'm Hotaka Nakadai! Nice to meet you! *Put out hand to shake

Renji Abarai: Nice to meet you to, man! -shakes his hand

Kabuto Yakushi: Somehow I think you guys will get along well...

Hotaka Nakadai: *Starts flexing his muscles in his muscle shirt* You like that? *Looking at kabuto*

Kabuto Yakushi: ...no...

Hotaka Nakadai: Don't you know the ladies are like, falling off of me? too bad I go the other way though, always want what they can't have! *wink wink*

Renji Abarai: -starts laughing his head off- Heey, that's pretty good man yatta

Kabuto Yakushi: ...just wondering, am I the odd one out here..?

Renji Abarai: Yes Yakushi, you totally are.

Kabuto Yakushi: ...yea. Thought so...

Hotaka Nakadai: Oh, don't worry Kabuto, we will make you feel welcome *winks again*

Kabuto Yakushi: -makes awkward face- ...I don't even know what to say to that..

Renji Abarai: I'd rather make Hotaka-San feel welcome.. -ER! I SAID NOTHING! /

Kabuto Yakushi: Feel free to. -mutters: it'll get his focus off of me...

Hotaka Nakadai: You don't have to say anything, Kabuto. Just sit back, and enjoy whats about to happen *starts walking closer to Kabuto* Come Renji, lets show him what he's missing out on eh?

Kabuto Yakushi: Please don't... -_-"

Renji Abarai: Sure thing!

Voice from Above: Embraceeeeeeeeeeee the awkwardness!

Kabuto Yakushi: -throws kunai at the voice from above-

Voice from Above: OW, my -ing eye!

Hotaka Nakadai: Okay! *Holds renji's hand and approaches Kabuto*

Kabuto Yakushi: -pulls out another kunai defensively- I didn't show up here to fight so if you'll back off...

Hotaka Nakadai: *Flashes everyone in the room* What? Who did that? *wink wink*

Renji Abarai: -bursts out laughing-

Kabuto Yakushi: -WTH face-

-and then the person writing Hotaka had to go so he vanishes into thin air-

(yay for OOC time XD)

Kabuto Yakushi: (Heyyyyyyy you're back, Darleen :D )

Kabuto Yakushi: (Hotaka, rain's charcter, was trying to make Kabuto gay XD)

Grell Sutcliff: Lol, why? Kabuto should go with naruto or orochi, lolz

Kabuto Yakushi: (-coughcough- or Melody -coughcough-)

Grell Sutcliff: Lol, yeah, or melody

Renji Abarai: anyways darly be byakuya before renji has a hernia lol

Grell Sutcliff: mmm... byakuya is to serious. but, i nthink katiw wont really like it .

Renji Abarai: she encourged renji earlier XD

(lol OOC time is over)

Kabuto Yakushi: Yes, yes i did.

Kabuto Yakushi: Do it before Renji explodes XP

Renji Abarai: -countdown to explosion starts-

Renji Abarai: 10

Kabuto Yakushi: I reccomend you start now.

Renji Abarai: 9

Renji Abarai: 8

Renji Abarai: 7

Kabuto Yakushi: Do you want this entire chatbox to blow up? XP

Grell Sutcliff: maybe ._.

Renji Abarai: 6

Grell Sutcliff: Sorry

Renji Abarai: 5

Renji Abarai: 4

Kabuto Yakushi: Hurry...

Renji Abarai: 3

Kabuto Yakushi: We're all gonna die in a few seconds..

Renji Abarai: 2 and a half

Grell Sutcliff: i gtg in probably a few minutes any ways

Kabuto Yakushi: ...he's not gonna hit on me when you leave is he..?

Renji Abarai: 2

Renji Abarai: 1

Renji Abarai: --

Everyone but Renji: -dead-

Everyone but Renji: -not really-

Kabuto Yakushi: -still alive XP-

Renji Abarai: -dead-

Kabuto Yakushi: -finds random RenjiXByakuya doujinshi and throws it at renji to see if it'll revive him-

Kabuto Yakushi: -waves it in front of his face-

Kabuto Yakushi: -hits him in the face with the book to see if THAT'll work-

Renji Abarai: -dead-

Kabuto Yakushi: -sigh- Well... he's gone -shrugs and drops book-

Renji Abarai: -wacks kabuto- DON'T FREAKING HIT ME, I'M WOUNDED!

Kabuto Yakushi: Well, at least you're conscious again XP

Renji Abarai: -hugs kabuto-

Kabuto Yakushi: ... O.o"

Renji Abarai: -hugging kabuto-

Kabuto Yakushi: ...um... could you... stop hugging me..?

Renji Abarai: -cries, somewhat drunk-

Renji Abarai: (the earlier explosion was from a sake bomb XD)

Kabuto Yakushi: ...-pats his head- ...yeah... don't cry... please get off of me...

Renji Abarai: -sobs-

Kabuto Yakushi: -tries to gently push Renji off of him...-

Grell Sutcliff: back

Kabuto Yakushi: Good, now tell Renji you'll do him before I get raped...

Renji Abarai: (XDDDD lol katie that was sooooo blunt)

Grell Sutcliff: -thumbs up- I like to see him rape kabuto -is slapped-

Kabuto Yakushi: Oh, thanks for being supportive -_-

Renji Abarai: Captain... -cries-

Renji Abarai: -crying for byakuya-

Byakuya Kuchiki: Renji -.-' what are you crying for. I was just finishing the paper work you niglected

Renji Abarai: OH! Captain!

Kabuto Yakushi: -sigh of relief- I'm saaaaaaved

Grell Sutcliff: OOOOOOOOh? ewe what was tat kabuto?

Kabuto Yakushi: Nothing, nothing...

Renji Abarai: I need to ask that question I had earlier...

Byakuya Kuchiki: What is it?

Renji Abarai: OK So, Captain Kuchiki...

Renji Abarai: Do ya wanna.. do...it?

Byakuya Kuchiki: Eh..? This... came up all of a sudden...

Byakuya Kuchiki: Are you that despret?

Renji Abarai: -nods head REALLY fast-

Byakuya: -vanishes into thin air as the writer had to leave-

Renji Abarai: ok that's it

Renji Abarai: -kisses kabuto-

Kabuto Yakushi: -WTH face again-

Renji Abarai: -kissing kabuto-

Kabuto Yakushi: -shoves him away- Sorry, but I really don't go that way...

Renji Abarai: -dies-

Kabuto Yakushi: ...-pokes Renji- is it dead? o-o

...you get major brownie points if you actually read to the end! 8D


	2. May Contain Nuts!

A.N. When two people hit a speedbump of randomness along that great highway of life and get together in one place, weird and wonderful things can often result. The following crack RP was spontaneous, fun - and more than just a little bit nutty. Katie and Lauren are the masterminds behind this sugar-induced extravaganza. Sit back, relax and delight in the knowledge that somewhere in the world there are others who share the same bond of insanity! Enjoy, our sugary treat!

This story is only based on Naruto. (But expect some to include Hetalia sometime soon! :D)

Roles played:

Katie: herself, Kabuto, Melody, Sakura and Sasuke at one point! :D

Lauren: herself, Gaara, Aoki, Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto at some points and the Intermission and AudioTape! :D

Warnings: OCs, insanity, OOC, and COOKIES. But especially OCs.

Gaara: MUAHAHAHAHA I HAVE KIDNAPPED KABUTO YAKUSHI! IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE AGAIN THEN YOU MUST SEND 10000000 COOKIES TO SUNAGAKURE BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY! MUAHAHAHAHA

Katie: O_o Isn't that kind of impossible? XD

Gaara: exactly :3

Katie: He'll find a way out himself, you know he would XP

Gaara: _

Katie: XD yeaaaaaa not your day so far...

Lauren: he's kinda stuck in a lotta sand though...

Katie: I'm sure he could still find a way out of that XP Somehow...

Gaara: _ hehe not if i break his arms and legs...

Lauren: O_o... MAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Katie: If you broke his bones he could just heal them back o-o Yeaaaaa he's that good of a medic. Doncha remember~?

Gaara: _

Gaara: give...me...COOKIES

Katie: if i give you all the cookies I can find can I have him back? I'll do my best XP Only fairrrrrrrrrrrrr 8D

Gaara: YAY COOKIES...i mean...alright fine

Gaara: for the record...i'd make sure he didnt have any arms or legs left to heal...hehe

Lauren: Gaara..you need cookie therapy

Gaara: MY COOKIES!

Katie: OK where will i drop them off? o_o

Gaara: COOKIES! NOW!

Katie: Ok i'll come and drop them off o_o We got... well, I don't know how many XD Surprisingly we found a lot of the cookies in Sasuke's room... O_o no wonder he's been strangely out of character lately ..

Lauren: OMG Sasuke's a closet Cookie Addict!

Gaara: ...

Katie: yes XP but you'd better hold up your side of the deal Gaara XP

Gaara: i will! I will! anything for cookies!

Sasuke: WHERE'D MY COOKIES GO!

Katie: o_o Um... you ate them all, sasuke..?

Gaara: ... *glares at Sasuke*

Katie: XDDDDDDD THE COOKIE WARS!

Sasuke: ...T_T my cookie wookies...

Lauren: ...wow Sasuke...

Katie: Just buy some more, Sasuke

Sasuke: i cant...Orochimaru-sama cut off my allowance.. T_T

Gaara: Fail..hehe

Sasuke: ...i needed cookies..what was i supposed to do...i thought he'd understand...

Lauren: aw well that's the way the cookie crumbles Sasuke

Sasuke: T_T ... o_o OOH! OHH! WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU CROSS ALBERT EINSTEIN WITH A BISCUIT!

Gaara: ...? what?

Sasuke: *giggle* ONE SMART COOKIE!

Katie: O_o

Katie: Someone get Sasuke some mental help o_o

Gaara: geez and I thought I was nuts

Katie: Someone needs to set up a cookieholics anonymous meeting...

Gaara: cookies...cookies...cookies...

Sasuke: chocolate chip cookies!

Lauren: Gaara...you're foaming at the mouth calm down!

Gaara: :D Coooookieeesss...

Lauren: you guys need help...

Sasuke: W-well, just look at Naruto's RAMEN addiction! W-why not pick on HIM for it?

Naruto: SASUKE!

Lauren: OMG everyone's arriving!

Naruto: YOU CANNOT SAY MY LOVE OF RAMEN IS THE SAME AS YOUR COOKIE ADDICTION!

Sasuke: can too!

Naruto: CAN NOT!

Katie: Soooooo I delivered the cookies to the Kazekage mansion, come pick them up at any time... AND BRING KABUTO! D

Gaara: SQUEEEE! COOKIES!

Naruto: Gaara what the heck?

Sasuke: ¬_¬

Katie: now your side of the dealllllll~

Gaara: *goes into cellar and drags out Kabuto* Okay you're free to go! :3

Lauren: yay everyone's happy!

Sasuke: except me..

Katie: -insta-clings to Kabuto- Back to the Sound villageeeeeeeeeee x3

Kabuto: Someone please save me from her... -_-

Katie: YOU'RE FREE YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR IT

Lauren: can you honestly say you'd rather be stuck in Gaara's cellar?...i could...

Gaara: o_O

Kabuto: Couldn't you have sent Melody to pick me up instead of going yourself?

Katie: I'm not that annoying... T_T

Naruto: *lightbulb above head* Sasuke...

Naruto: ...sasuke!

Sasuke: WHAT?

Naruto: they're giving out free cookies in Konoha...come home! I'll show ya!

Sasuke: YAY!

Lauren: gee...and i always thought it was the Dark Side who had all the cookies

Katie: wow great way to steal Orochimaru's future body XP Curse you Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gaara: *munch munch munch* ^_^ cookies! om nom nom

Kabuto: oh crap...Lord Orochimaru will NOT be pleased...um..um...Sasuke! If you stay here we'll build you a cookie factory so you can make all the cookies you want

Katie: o_o Great idea~ y'see this is why I love ya Kabuto :D

Sasuke: *stars in eyes* REALLY! YAY *glomps Kabuto*

Kabuto: Both of you get off of me... :|

Katie: aww D: -no clingy-

Naruto: T_T darn you four-eyes...

Sasuke: :3 cookie factory...yayyyyyy

Gaara: *burp*

Lauren: XD

Gaara: aw...where'd all my cookies go?

Lauren: wow Gaara...you ATE them

Katie: I just had an image of out-of-character Sasuke dancing in Kabuto's shower wearing only a towel and singing "Barbie Girl"... LOL

Lauren: omg Katie!

Sasuke: o_O HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT TAPE, KATIE!

Gaara: ._.

Lauren: oh wow

Katie: the pie bomb exploded on this roleplay and made us all insane O.o

Kabuto: ...you dont have a camera in my shower do you

Katie: No O.o Totally don't. Nope. Not at all!

Kabuto: phew

Lauren: that means "yes" she does

Kabuto: o_o

Gaara: um...a little help here please? ive got my head stuck in my gourd...

Lauren: how the heck did you do that?

Gaara: i was trying to reach the cookie at the bottom

Katie: oh wow Gaara XD um... I'm already back in the Sound village now ask Lauren to help o_o

Gaara: ...Lauren help me this is so not going to go down well if anyone sees.

Katie: Someone take pictures for the internet XD

Sasuke: *gets camera, hooks it up to YouTube and shows it on a big screen in all the Hidden Villages*

Gaara: Katie...Sasuke...I'm going to kill you two when I get out of this

Lauren: yeah yeah...hold still a minute Gaara I'm trying to get this thing OFF you...um...o_O Gaara the hole in this thing's tiny how the heck did you get your head through that...?

Gaara: um...i dunno...dunno really

Katie: Good luck with that you two... o_o -hides somewhere in the Sound village where you would NEVER look-

Kabuto: Katie get out of my shower you know that they'd figure that out pretty quickly -_-

Katie: o_o just let me get today's tape... D:

Lauren: um...ok this is gunna hurt a lot then

Intermission: We interrupt this broadcast because it features incredible pain and agony. We will now for a few moments show you a picture of a rabbit...but unfortunately we couln't get rid of the audio...

audio tape: ARGH THE INHUMANITY! AAAAARGH OW! OW! OW! STOP THAT! AAAAAAAARGH! OWWWWWWWWW!

Intermission: and now back to the show

Gaara: *head now free*...owie..

Lauren: ^_^

Katie: -fiddling with secret camera- o_o you see nothing

Katie: -takes tape and runs to suuuuuuuper secret room-

Kabuto: ?

Lauren: hehe

Katie: I REPEAT: YOU SAW NOTHING

Lauren: i...saw...nothing...

Gaara: Katie are you using hypnosis or something you've turned Lauren into a zombie

Katie: No watching Thriiller a million times a day turns you into a zombie o_o Don't ask how.

Lauren: yes it does Katie. Thriller! Thriller night! :D ..dont get me started again XD

Gaara: oh good she's back to normal..i mean...oh no..

Katie: yes get you started again XP because i'm like that

Lauren: I wanna be startin' somethin'!

Gaara: PLEASE DONT GET HER STARTED! she'll never shut up and she'll keep singing Music's Taking Over until i dance and shout and burn this disco out on the dance floor...darn it...I Blame it all on the boogie

Lauren: YAY for Gaara of the Funk!

Katie: -puts tape into secret television in her secret room which nobody knows about o_o-

Lauren: ...i wonder what was on that tape..

Katie: NOTHING! Um... there was NOTHING on that tape! I was gonna use it to, um, tape "Extreme Bathrooms" on TV! Yeah! That's it o_o

Kabuto: uh..huh...okay Katie...

Katie: I totally don't have a video tape in Kabuto's bedroom either o_o ...

Katie: wait that took place in Sasuke's room not Kabuto's...

Lauren: o_O

Gaara: do i want to know..

Katie: Sasuke's iPod... Kabuto listens to it... guess what's on it o_o

Lauren: what

Sasuke: uh oh

Gaara: anything but ABBA okay?

Katie: um, Gaara... XD

Gaara: ...dont tell me alright? just DONT tell me

Sasuke: eep

Katie: lol you'll be disappointed Gaara XD

Kabuto: It never happened! I never listened to his iPod alright! Nothing happened with it! o_o

Gaara: ...

Sasuke: *has earphones in* mamma mia...here i go again..my my how can I resist you?

Gaara: x_x

Lauren: Yup. Gaara's disappointed.. Believe it!

Naruto: *runs all the way back to where we are* THATS ...*pant* MY *pant* LINE!

Gaara: wow

Melody: -walks into roleplay- ...I don't have a clue what's going on here...

Melody: (but I'll act like I do, believe it! o_o)

Gaara: ARGH! YOU...um...who are you again?

Melody: How could you forget? :c

Gaara: ...um..I was kidding..

Melody: Meh it's been a while anyways i was kidding too XP

Melody: And Katie, stop taping Kabuto in the shower. I thought you didn't like seeing guys naked -_-

Katie: I positioned it so that it didn't go too far down... wait... um, WHAT camera..? yea what camera... o_o

Kabuto: X_X

Gaara: o_O

Gaara: Katie you scare me

Katie: Aww T_T Well... um, isn't it usual for ALL teenage girls to have romantic interest?

Kabuto: Most teenage girls wouldn't put a camera in someone's shower -_-

Lauren: well... since your alter-ego's here Katie I'll go get mine! She has a few unknown video tape secrets too-i mean...she has absolutely NOTHING to hide ^_^'

Gaara: ._.

Aoki: ... what is going on here?

Gaara: you do not want to know

Melody: Don't ask, Aoki. Trust me.

Naruto: about the whole teenage girls thing...not all teenage girls are normal ... *points at Aoki*

Aoki: -_-

Lauren: i wouldnt be so sure Naruto...hehehehe...

Gaara: ...?

Melody: I hang with some of the weirdest people -_-

Gaara: ...hm...im in the mood for a chocolate moose...

Melody: see what I mean?

Lauren: that was random..

Naruto: oh can I have one?

Sasuke: and me!

Melody: I wouldn't mind one...

Gaara: four chocolate moose coming right up from Chez Gaara's All You Can Eat Buffet!

Lauren: Yay for Gaara of the Dessert!

Naruto: four moosen :)

Sasuke: moosen?

Naruto: isnt moosen plural for moose?

Sasuke: naruto you're an imbecile

Naruto: imbecilen

Katie: I saw a flock of moosen! They were in the woods-in the woodes- in the woodsesen! Meese wantin' the food! Food is for eatin-isn!

Lauren: i can see where this is going..

Katie: What're you speaking german, Naruto?

Naruto: german...Jermain...Jermaine Jackson! Jackson Five! Tito!

Lauren: :D *is shot*

Kabuto: -probably very confused for once-

Kabuto: What the heck are you talking about? -_-

Gaara: what has happened to Naruto's brain?

Naruto: i dunno..i dunno really

Melody: I stopped trying to understand them a LONG time ago...

Katie: This is totally insane... XD

Katie: This should be made into a crack fanfiction

Lauren: yup it should be

Aoki: ..*does not understand what's going on so is staring at Gaara instead*...

Gaara:... o/o

Sasuke: :3 cookie is my crack

Aoki: Gaara is my ecstacy-er I mean... o/o

Gaara:...!

Lauren: *dies laughing*

Katie: XDDD

Katie: ANIME: my anti-drug

Naruto: ... Sasuke spell cat!

Sasuke: what the ...i cant be bothered

Naruto: spell it and i'll give you..um... this last cookie that...uh..takes you to a magic cookie land!

Sasuke: okay...cat K-A-T im outta here...but gimme the cookie first

Naruto: ...?

Sasuke: *takes cookie before Naruto can say anything*...om nom nom..hehe i know there's 2 T's

Gaara: ...are we rewriting the english language here or something

Aoki: apparently so

Sakura: -thinks nobody is watching- i... AM... the great mighty poo... and I'm going to throw my s- at you... Dang that's catchy!

Katie: o_o

Naruto: Sa-Sakura...WHAT THE HECK!

Sakura: -sees everyone else- Oh CRAP! o_o that didn't happen

Naruto: lol crap's the right word for it! XD

Katie: i don't blame her it's catchy o_o

Gaara: do ya like waffles?

Everyone: yeah we like waffles

Gaara: do ya like pancakes

Everyone: yeah we like pancakes

Gaara: do ya like french toast

Everyone: yeah we like french toast

Everyone: doot doo-do-doo can't wait to get a mouthful

Gaara: WAFFLES

Katie: lol this is so random XD

Naruto: my toad fell down Kiba's waffle hole...

Melody: ...what the -... o_O

Everyone: *cricket sounds of silence*

Naruto: NOT IN THAT WAY! i mean..um...i summoned a toad, and Kiba and Akamaru had dug a hole and put waffles on the top as a trap for whoever's been stealing Akamaru's toys and my toad smelled the waffles and fell down the trap into the hole

Gaara: ...

Melody: ...I'm not going to ask...

Lauren: better if we dont ask

Naruto: darnit

Sakura: -runs away to sing catchy song in peace-

Katie: o_o

Katie: this was a triumph... i'm making a note here... HUGE SUCCESS... it's hard to overstate my satisfaction...

Katie: s' a song XD

Aoki: i...feel very out of place here..

Gaara: that's just because you havent got yourself hyper yet...i KNOW you can...i've seen it...heheheh...

Aoki: o_O

Lauren: i think we need therapy...

Everyone: Agreed...

Lauren: *whispers* sooo...got a copy of that tape you got of Gaara?

Melody: ... Aoki...you too?

Aoki: o/o *runs off*

Gaara:... o/o oh my goodness...

Naruto: XD

Sasuke: *sneaking off to eat special magical cookie*

Naruto: HEY HOLD UP!

Kabuto: ...! If that cookie IS magical Lord Orochimaru will NOT be pleased!

Katie: WAIT! I'll help you go get him back!

Lauren:...

Melody:...

Gaara:...I'm..er...going to try and unearth this...aherm..secret tape...

Lauren: hehe...if you dare, Gaara...If - you - dare...

Gaara: o_O

Melody: Am I the only normal person left here..?

Lauren: yeah probably. :P *eats magical cookie and poofs off to a far distant land*

Melody: aww...

Lauren: YOU GET A MAGICAL COOKIE IF YOU READ TO THE END!

Gaara and Sasuke: MY COOKIEEEEEEE!

Lauren: AARG!

If you're wondering what we're on, it's cookies! :D


End file.
